


Baby Blue

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, Complications, Crack, F/F, Femslash, little blue babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara are having a baby. There are... complications. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the title of a previous, more serious [fill](http://masskink.livejournal.com/769.html?thread=1273089#t1273089) on the same subject.

"All right, Liara. _Push_."

The delivery went surprisingly well, but perhaps the asari were simply better at this than humans. The baby was... blue, of course. Smaller than a human newborn, and with only slightly raised ridges along the head where an adult asari would have a fringe.

Everything seemed to be in order, or at least as far as doctor Chakwas could tell. 

However...

"Doctor?" Liara's voice seemed strained. "You are so quiet. Is... is something wrong?"

Chakwas told her. 

Liara fainted.

-

The doctor appeared in the doorway, holding a little blue bundle. "It's a boy," she announced to the assembled.

All eyes went to the baby, then to Shepard, who simply shrugged and went to collect her son.

"I told you I was hardcore," she said as she cradled the little blue boy in her arms.

There were no arguments.


End file.
